A sump pump is a device that removes water from foundations of homes, pumping it to the exterior culvert of a building or into a storm sewer. This invention also applies to other types of dewatering pumps, such as, but not limited to, construction pit dewatering systems or pond management.
Current models are highly susceptible to failure. Many models do not protect against a power outage in the home. Traditional sump pumps rely on a mechanical “float” device to trigger the pump and measure the water level. Mechanical floats a highly prone to failure due to factors such as wear and tear on the connections, constant immersion in water causing seals to be penetrated, obstruction by objects such as pipes, or failure of mounting hardware.
In addition, once the float is mechanically triggered by a certain water level, traditional pumps have no speed modulation; the pump will turn on at maximum speed, and continue running at full power until the water level has dropped to the desired level, at which point it abruptly shuts off. This produces of great deal of noise. As a sump pump runs typically through the day and night, this can become irritating to residents.
Many municipalities do not currently have significant data and values on groundwater flow or rainwater absorption. If provided with this data and values, municipalities could better predict and visualize the flow of water, and make more educated planning decisions for infrastructure installations and upgrades.
In addition there is no below-ground water flow data available that can distinguish between water sources, such as rainwater, drinking water or ocean salt water. This reduces the ability for municipalities to accurately plan infrastructure installations and upgrades. Not having this data can also impede climate change research.
A large number of municipalities have areas prone to flooding caused by sump pumps in homes overloading the storm sewers or sewer systems in situations, at least in part due to the unmodulated nature of typical sump pumps. Most municipalities have no reliable data on below-ground water flow, thus no way to detect the numerous sump pumps attached to sanitary sewers. This practice is contrary to most building code and municipal regulations, yet continues to be a common alternative by frustrated homeowners in areas prone to flooding. During spring thaws, or storm events, the added strain of sump water in addition to regular sewer use and stormwater runoff, can cause the pressure in the treatment system to build up to the point that: the backflow-prevention check valves that are required by many building codes close, preventing sump pump systems from being effective and flooding basements; and municipalities are forced to release pressure on the treatment facility by bypassing a portion of the incoming stream and diverting it untreated.
Therefore a need exists for a novel systems and devices that provide automated control of water pumping and removal. A further need exists for novel systems and devices that provide automated control of water pumping and removal which are highly resistant to failure. There is also a need for novel systems and devices that provide automated control of water pumping and removal which are able to provide data and values on groundwater flow or rainwater absorption. Finally, a need exists for novel systems and devices that provide automated control of water pumping and removal which are configured to prevent overloading storm sewers or sewer systems as is typical for the unmodulated nature of existing sump pumps.